Sunrise, Sunset
by Arry the Banana
Summary: A lost girl found direction, As the eastern orb rose high, The dark sky turned to blue, Like the colour of her eyes. Will/Thalia, a bit of swearing, not much though


_The grey began to fade,  
As the colours filled the sky,  
The chill began to warm,  
As the sun began to rise._

A lost girl found direction,  
As the eastern orb rose high,  
The dark sky turned to blue,  
Like the colour of her eyes.

Dark turned to light,  
Grey turned to blue,  
Lost became found,  
That's when I met you.  
- Keri Jolly

She was beautiful. She was life. A head of hair as black as the darkest midnight, searching from side to side. Her slight figure tossing in the son of Poseidon's arms. And those eyes. Those electric, thrilling, bright, _dazzling_ eyes. So blue. So deep. So enchanting and enthralling that he couldn't look anywhere else. The air was warmer in her glowing presence. Yet rain tumbled down, as if Zeus was crying with emotion at his daughter's revival. Annabeth was by her side, comforting her. But the other campers didn't know who she was, for they were too young to know the story of her sacrifice.

Yet he had seen this somewhere. It was like someone was playing his memories back to him. He had dreamed this, once upon a time. He had nearly forgotten the bristled hair and the crystal eyes. But now Will Solace was looking into her eyes again, in real life. And never had he wanted someone more than Thalia Grace.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing in my cabin?"

Uh-oh.

"I was just, um…"

"Just what? Who are you, anyway?"

That was a question he could answer without sounding like a bumbling idiot, or failing that, a pervert. "Will. Will Solace. I was wondering what happened. I mean, why are you here? You were a tree, weren't you?" he rattled off.

Thalia's face hardened. "If you've come to talk about that, then I suggest you fuck off. I've had enough of people bugging me about it already," she snapped, making Will aware of just how upset she was at the subject.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I know how hard it must be for you."

"Someone's already tried the empathetic approach. I kicked their arse."

"Oh. Ok, say it's a life or death situation. Would you talk to me about it?"

A quarter smile curved on her face. "Whose life and death are we talking about?"

"Um… mine?"

"No. Why don't you tell me the real reason. If it's good enough, I might put up with your scintillating presence," she said sarcastically.

"I've seen you before. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. Like I had seen it in a dream."

Thalia raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have to say, that's a new one. Whose kid are you?" When the kid didn't reply, she took a menacing step forward.

"Ok, it's Apollo."

"Then you're either completely brain-dead, or dead brave. Nice try, kid, but get out of my cabin. I have stuff to do."

Will reluctantly got off Thalia's bed, mentally admitting defeat. It was hardly as if he could proclaim his love for her then and there. And he knew it was love. It was a hungry, gnawing pain in his heart that jumped and danced like a gymnast every time he saw her. But he wasn't about to confess that out loud, knowing how dumb that would sound, especially for a twelve year old.

But as he was walking out of the door, he heard her again. "Hey. You're a sweet kid. You're ok."

_Thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove thisislove _

* * *

_Draw the bow. Aim for the target. Shoot the arrow. Draw the bow. Aim for the target. Shoot the arrow._

Will was doing his usual bow practice. The monotonous drill was something, anything to take his mind away from her pale face and shocking eyes and- _No! Stop thinking about her! She doesn't want you._

_Draw the bow. Aim for the target. Shoot the arrow. Draw the bow. Aim for the target. Shoot the arrow._

He remembered their conversation a few nights ago, before she went to find Annabeth.

"_Don't get worked up about it, kid. I'll come back alive. I'll look after you, just like before."_

_And there it was again. "Kid". He was nothing more to her. She had never called him by his name. He was just the little child she had taken under her wing, a plaything for her while she was getting used to the drama going on in her life. Nevertheless, it was the only form of attention that Will ever got from her, and he was lapping it up._

"_It's not that, Thalia. I… I'm going to miss you. You're good to me."_

_Thalia sighed as she turned around from the mutilated dummy she was ferociously attacking. A small smile graced her face as she slung an arm around his drooping shoulder._

"_Gods, kid, I know your dad is the God of poetry and all, but keep away from the soppy stuff, yeah?" But after seeing his morose expression, she gave him a tight squeeze. "Don't tell anyone I said this," she warned, "but I'll miss you too. I know you better than anyone else at this godforsaken camp apart from Annabeth. But she's always been too busy mooning at Percy. But she's my oldest friend who hasn't turned traitor as of yet. Well, not that I know of," she grimaced, "so I have to find her. But I'll be back before you know it."_

"_What about Zoe? They've asked you to be part of the Huntresses before, right? What if they try again?"_

_Thalia threw back her head and laughed. "Please. I'd rather slit my wrists than join their troop of girl scouts. I'm really not that desperate. Plus, back then, Luke was my anchor to this kind of life. Now… I guess it's you."_

* * *

"You're a fucking liar."

"I'm really sorry, kid."

"Don't you 'kid' me! I'm three years younger than you. At least have the decency to use my name."

Thalia and Will were in the Apollo cabin, arguing in front of all his siblings. They were turning their heads to watch both arguing parties, like it was a tennis match.

"Zoe died, ok? And Artemis was so sad about her death! Luke had tempted me and what's worse is I actually considered joining him! And the Great Prophecy, it was a day for me. Call me a coward, tell me that I'm pathetic but I was scared out of my fucking mind!"

Anthea, one of Will's rather young sisters got up and tugged at Will's shirt. "What happened? What's going on?" she asked him, her big, faun coloured eyes wide in her cherubic innocence. Will swatted her away, snarling, "Do you know what? It's no wonder that Luke left you. You're a cheating, lying witch who can't be trusted."

Thalia choked. Her face turned paler, if that was even possible. That insult about Luke had hit her hard, especially after what she had just been through. She turned and ran out of the cabin, leaving Will with only the glimpse of her silver circlet.

* * *

Fuck Hera and her fucking statue. She just _had_ to make it fall down, even in the middle of the war. Thalia was trapped. The area she was in was deserted. And her ankle hurt like a bitch.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Please, help me!"

Even as she uttered the words, she knew she sounded ridiculous. This wasn't a movie, for god's sake!

But even as she was giving up, she heard a faint reply.

"Hello? Wait for me, I'll come and get you."

As if she could go anywhere else.

She squinted as a stocky, masculine figure headed towards her, dodging the dead bodies that lay across the ground.

"I'm nearly there," yelled the figure. Was it just her imagination, or did that voice sound familiar?

And as the figure skidded to a halt by the statue, she knew she was right.

"Thalia? What the fuck are you doing under Hera's statue?" hollered Will Solace, bending down to see her face.

"Language, Solace," she reprimanded with a grin. He grinned back at her, and it looked like they were back to their friendly ways again. But then harshness spread across his face and he straightened up.

"I'm going to try and lift up the statue. Just stay still and don't get hurt anymore than you already are."

Thalia winced as the huge weight was lifted of her legs. She looked back and saw Will calmly plonking it down on the floor. Then, she attempted to get up. Big mistake. She let out a flow of ugly four-lettered words. Will looked at her critically and held gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lean on me," he said, and Thalia hesitantly did so.

They walked back to the camp for the injured in silence. When they reached, another camper took Thalia off of Will. She shot him a small smile, only to be returned with by a glare.

"Don't think you're forgiven, Thalia. I still mean what I said before."

* * *

Coffee, it seemed, was Thalia's fix. Every day, she would buy a cappuccino from Starbucks and drink it on her way to college. She walked into Starbucks and smiled at Tony, another regular customer. Then she walked up to the counter. She decided she was going to be daring and try one of their frappuccinos. "I'll have the Caramel Frappuccino and a classic blueberry muffin, please," she grinned at the waiter.

Ten minutes later, she was sat in the park, enjoying her refreshments. Life had been good for her, so far. No upcoming wars and prophecies concerning her. No sadistic quests. She had discovered Jason, Percy was back and she had forgiven and forgotten Luke. It couldn't get better, as far as she was concerned.

As Thalia munched on her delicious muffin, inside her own "happy bubble", as she liked to call it, a shadow passed over the bench. It caught her attention and she immediately tensed up. She looked around, expecting to see a dragon, or at the very least, a hydra, but she saw a small girl, no older than nine or ten. Thalia crouched down, next to her.

"Hey,darling. Where's your Mum and Pa? Are you lost?" she asked, sympathetically. The girl pouted and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I am ten years old, you know. I've come here with my brother. He's come to live here," she replied in an offended tone. Thalia smiled and got up, brushing off her jeans.

"Alright, then. What's your name?"

"Annie. That's what my friends call me. What's yours?"

"Thalia."

But it wasn't Thalia who had answered. Thalia and Annie squinted up at the frowning figure, then Annie walked up to him and hugged his midriff.

"Hey! How do you know Thalia?" she asked him.

Thalia was still openly gaping at the man who was standing in front of her. Admittedly, he was slightly attractive. _Ok_, he was freaking hot. But, she could place him. Another place, another time, she had seen him, known him.

"Don't you recognise her, Annie? You were young, but not that young. And what about you, Thals? Remember me?"

Thalia just stood and tilted her head, examining him. He sighed as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Fuck's sake, Thalia. I'm the brain-dead, dead-brave, sweet kid who wouldn't budge from your cabin." He smirked as realisation swept across Thalia's face.

"Solace? You- what- huh?" she bumbled intelligently, before collecting herself. "So, you're Anthea, then? You've grown up," she smiled down at the girl. She replied with an impish grin.

"Did my brother ever tell you that he fancied you like nuts?" she asked her, before a hand was clamped around her mouth.

"Go home, Annie. No arguments," he told her firmly, with a telltale blush creeping up his neck. Anthea took one look at his foreboding expression, then skipped off, out of the park.

Thalia faced him with her arms behind her back with her eyes scanning every inch of his body. Will Solace, now a near-man of eighteen years, was tall, muscular and bloody attractive.

His sandy, blonde hair was cropped short, with a few locks flicking into his grass-green eyes. He had high, defined cheek bones and a few freckles. His hands were calloused from years of archery practice and he had an amazing tan and a strong jaw.

Thalia mentally shook herself. She couldn't afford to think of him like that. He was only a friend, if that. Will eyes were trained on her forehead. "Where's your headband thingy?" he asked her. Thalia shrugged.

"Don't really need it."

"Why?"

"I quit."

Will looked at her in astonishment. "You quit? Why? What was wrong?"

"I got bored. I distinctly remember telling you that I would rather slit my wrists than join them. The case was true then and it still is now. They were like a refuge to me, while all the other crazy shit was going on," Thalia replied with a cool air. She really didn't want to go in to the messy details of her leaving the Hunt. Then she had an idea.

"Remember the argument we had in your cabin, Will?"

"Uh-huh. I'm-"

But he was cut short as Thalia swung her fist at his head. He took a step back, muttering in pain and rubbing his head. Thalia just smirked.

"What was that for?"

"Are you really that thick, Solace?"

"No."

Will's blunt reply surprised Thalia, who was itching to berate him about his insult before. At Thalia's shocked face, he began to explain.

"I was just really angry, Thals, and I couldn't see straight. And you had been gone for ages, and I wanted to see you so badly, but then I found out that you were going forever and I didn't know what to do!"

The space between his body and hers was closing with his every sentence. Thalia tried to form sounds that resembled words, but Will was leaving her speechless.

"You walked into my life and you took over. From the moment I saw you, three years ago, I knew it. You were going to be the closest I ever was going to get to being close. You were going to be the light and the end of my tunnel, the silver lining of my cloud. I knew it then and I know it now. I. Fucking. Love you. Ok?"

It wasn't even possible for a layer of air to reside between their bodies. They were so close that it was almost mocking of how far apart they had been in the past few years. Instinctively, Thalia tilted up her head, her forehead resting on Will's.

"But now I've got you again," he whispered, "And I will never, ever let you go".

* * *

Beyond The Sunset

Just beyond the sunset  
Someone waits for me  
Just beyond the sunset  
Lies my destiny  
Where the purple mountains  
Lie in deep tranquillity  
There I'll find the treasure  
Of love eternally

Just beyond the sunset  
Waits someone so fair  
Just beyond the sunset  
All alone they wait there  
Their hair is golden  
The colour of the sand  
Their eyes sparkle in the night  
Like diamonds in your hand

Just beyond the sunset  
Lies a home for me  
Where the world is peaceful  
Like a paradise should be  
Just beyond the sunset  
Someday is where you'll find me

Written - July or Aug 1966

David Harris

* * *

**_So, I hope you like that. Please review and tell me if you think it's boring, soppy, unoriginal, amazing or whatever. I want to hear! Also, I left it on that note because I thought it was cute. If you want another chapter, please tell me. _**

**_Ta ra from your favourite banana x_**


End file.
